


A Summoning to Remember

by Mary_Rae



Series: Ghost Family Vlog [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fire, Fluff, Found Family, Ghostbur, Ghostbusting (Ghostbusters), Ghosty Bois Inc, Humor, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Summoning Circles, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Oh good God, ghosts were real.Tommy was right.That is never good.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maybe having an improv summoning while questioning his life choices is not the best idea.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Ghost Family Vlog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064657
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	A Summoning to Remember

Tubbo looked at his food. It has been 4 days and the gift of omnipotent potatoes was a pure Godsend. Or ghostsend in this case-

Oh good God, ghosts were real. 

Tommy was right.

That is never good. 

He let out a long sigh and placed his palms over his eyes. Processing his current life situation where he and Tommy have proof of ghosts and their part one of the new, apparently viral, YouTube video series actually convinced the realtors that the place was haunted and leading them to own a house. And said YouTube series hit over 4 million views last night. Leading the video to stay on the trending tab for the past day. And from the looks of it, it was not going away anytime soon. 

A small skidding was heard and when Tubbo removed his palms, he saw the cheap cardboard pepper and salt shakers slowly being pushed over to his plain cooked potato.

Tubbo had a sudden urge to scream.

But instead took a small breath and a small “thank you.” was heard throughout the empty kitchen. 

He would have screamed, but Tommy was in the now clean bedroom that they turned into their recording room. He was doing some voice overs for the next episode and finishing up the editing on it for uploading next week. 

Tubbo reached out and picked up the pepper and shook some on his raw potato as he thought about his dear friend. Tommy was currently overjoyed with how life is going for them right now. He was also relieved that his friend's steadfast belief in the supernatural actually came true. Tubbo did believe it to some extent, but could not handle the fact that there was a supernatural entity currently passing him the salt. 

Standing up, he grabbed the plate of potatoes and quickly walked over to the wood stove. Placing a pan on it he put some oil in it and started to slice up the potato with his pocket knife. Not caring about the size of the chunks. Or the oil splashing back in his hands. He needed something to do to do, something to focus on as his mind spiraled. Trying to make sense of everything. 

Taking a wooden spoon he started to push the potatoes around. He reached over to turn the stove on-

Oh yeah, a wood stove. One needs to light a fire for the stove to work. 

What a great stove

He bent down and opened the hatch to check if there was any wood left for whatever he was doing to the potatoes. There seemed to be and so all he needed was to find the matchbox- 

Said matches suddenly fell from the shelf right next to him. 

Tubbo held his breath, locking his eyes on the small black and red box labeled Manburg Matches. His mind spiraled as he was keenly aware of invisible eyes boring into his back. With a shaky hand he grabbed them and with some fumbles, he soon got one out. With shaking hands he struck it against the stove. 

And in doing so, the oil splattered on the stove caught fire.

Tubbo let out a shout as the blaze shot up, his lungs finally working as he was hyperventilating. Shite this place was made of wood, he was going to burn the house down. Oh no. Ohnononono-

In an idiotic move of trying to rectify his mistake, his arms shot out as he reached for the fiery pan. As he did, he felt arms wrapped around him as he was yanked back. He hears a yell of “Phil!” By his ear as he sees rags suddenly come out of nowhere to frantically snuff the fire out.

Eyes wide in shock, he witnessed the pan being picked up and placed in the sink. The oil and other items magically floated back into place. He noticed the matches floated to the highest shelf where not even Tommy could reach it if he tried. He felt the arms leave him and not a moment later a granola bar was hovering in front of him.

With weak hands, he plucked the bar out of the air and sat down on the ground as he slowly munched on it. Thinking. 

Ghosts were real.

The ghosts saved him from fire. 

He now lives with ghosts. 

As he finished his bar, the feeling of something draping over his shoulders shocked him out of his thoughts. As he looked to his back, he saw the sleeping bag from the study unzipped and draped over his hunched form. The ghost must have brought it in-

How was that a real thought right now?

Determination filled his being. Standing up, the makeshift blanket fell off of him as he grabbed the salt shaker and strode over to the study. A single thought consumed him.

If ghosts were real, would a summoning circle work as well?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo sat down gingerly, looking at the pentagram of salt like it was about to catch on fire. 

Well, it might be later. One could never be too sure when dealing with ghosts. 

Ignoring his internal screaming, he pulled out his phone and pulled up the screenshots from the ghost summoning website. He checked again that the pentagram was unbroken. The tube of salt was new, but it was hard to make a circle with a star within with only 4 oz of salt. Once he was satisfied with his final check of the lines, he started his chant. 

“Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit.”

“Tubbo?” 

Tubbo ignored him as he focused on the chant. According to the website, the chant MUST not be broken for it to work. “Aliquam nisi lorem, pulvinar id,”

Footsteps were heard as Tommy went to the study. “Tubbo are you ok?”

“commodo feugiat, vehicula et, mauris. Aliquam mattis porta urna. “

“Oh. Are you summoning something?”

“Maecenas dui neque, rhoncus sed, vehicula vitae,”

“Alright my friend, you do you.” Some shuffling was heard, “I will just record this, need some more B-roll anyway. Hey, wait a minute. TUBBO!! Why are you not recording this? This is a whole video!” 

“auctor at, nisi.” Tubbo was a master at tuning out Tommy, so he ignored him in favour of completing his chant. “Aenean id massa ut lacus molestie porta. Curabitur sit amet quam id libero suscipit venenatis.”

It was only a moment of silence before “Tubbo I do not think it worked.”

Tubbo felt some slight relief and let out a sigh. “Oh.”

A scoff was heard “Was that even real Latin?”

“I think so?”

“Are you telling me? Or asking me?”

Before Tubbo could reply, there was a wild-sounding wind suddenly bellowing from the fireplace. Filling the room with screaming and gusts of air. The sword on the mantle fell and hovered midair. Tubbo was frozen as he watched the sword slowly float closer. His phone fell out of his hand as he went limp in shock. The wind blew the salt away making tendrils of white smoke blow around the room burning his eyes. 

“I THINK IT WORKED TOMMY!!!” Tubbo screamed in fear, unable to move out of the swords way, “I THINK IT WORKED!!!”

“TUBBO!! THROW HOLY WATER! SAY IT BACKWARDS! SPEAK FRENCH!” A pair of hands gripped Tubbo and dragged him out of the way, Tommy’s voice was as frantic as Tubbo’s heart as the duo held onto each other in fear. “TURN OFF THE SUMMONING TUBBO!! MAKE IT STOP!”

Tubbo looked on as the sword held still in the wind storm of ash and salt. The sight made him freeze and fall to the ground. His mouth was dry and eyes were burning, unable to breathe as he watched the impossible feat of supernatural design created before him. For a brief second, he saw a masked man in the vortex. Mask covering his features and sword held in his grip. Oh God above, did he do this? 

Did he summon this? 

Did he make the ghost mad?

Is this how he and Tommy were going to die?

He felt a tear fall in fear. 

“WILL YOU BOYS STOP THIS!”

Tubbo looked behind him, hoping to catch the silhouette of a ghost. But was shocked to see a human being in the sunrise’s ending rays. He seemed to glare at the wind storm. Said windstorm suddenly fell apart and the sword clattered on the ground. The man turned to the boys and gave them a small wave and a smile.

“Well hello there.”

Tubbo just stared at the man calmly standing in the doorway of the study. There was no way a simple man could stop a supernatural event by words alone. Only Jesus could-

Was this man Jesus?

Did he just commit an ancient sin?

Maybe having an improv summoning while questioning his life choices is not the best idea.

“He-hello.” Tommy stuttered out. Good on him for going first. Tubbo felt like his jaw was welded shut. The fear of the strange man appearing made his instincts go haywire. 

“Sorry about Techno and Wilbur. They apparently went too far in making a good summoning show.”

“Summoning show?” Tommy leaned forward, his interest obviously peaked and fear seemed to slowly fade away.

A revolutionary war soldier suddenly appeared floating behind the man. “We felt bad that your summoning did not work.” With large arm movements and a chipper voice he explained, “So we decided to put on a show for you! You looked so sad it did not work Tubbo, so I got the wind to blow down and Techno got the sword-“

The blond man’s smile became strained as he reached up and grabbed the soldier by the shoulder and dragged him down, “Thank you Wilbur for the explanation, but I think they got the idea.” 

All Tubbo could do was nod his head.

Tommy stood up and walked over to the beings. Tubbo followed a step behind, still wary of sudden visitors to the house. Tommy reached out but froze, almost as if he was afraid as much as Tubbo.

Which might not be possible. Tubbo felt like he was only one scare away from a heart attack. 

The soldier, Wilbur his mind supplied, must have taken Tommy’s hand as something else and reached out and shook it with a wide grin on his face, “Nice to finally make your acquaintance Tommy!”

Tubbo felt his heart swell. 

Tommy finally met a ghost.

Something wedged itself in his throat. The fear he felt before melted away as he watched Tommy excitedly chatter about ghosts with a real ghost. The pair walked off while Tommy tried to explain his phone to Wilbur. 

Feeling around for his own phone, he remembered dropping it earlier, walking back to the pile of salt and bent down to pick it up. Upon checking it over he was glad to see there was little damage to it. Reminded him to check any cameras up to see if they caught some of the windstorm on a recording. 

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey.” Tubbo tried to ignore the whispering, which was a bit more difficult giving the cold finger prodding his head. 

“What?” Tubbo asked the ghost-

Phil. The ghost’s name was Phil his mind supplied. 

“Will you let me make you breakfast?.” Looking almost excited like he was waiting to ask for a long time. After a moment of silence he elaborated, “I don’t think that bar is enough to stay full for long.”

If today could get any weirder, Tubbo doubts it. He just smiles back as the final tendrils of fear melt away, “Uh yeah. I am kinda hungry.” 

Phil smiled and clapped his hands, “Wonderful! Now, I think we have a bow and a few arrows around here. I cannot leave the house walls, so you have to go outside and shoot some rabbits for a meal!”

Tubbo was proven wrong.

Today just got weirder.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I GET THIS OUT!
> 
> i hope this short little story feeds all those loving the ghosty boi vibe I've got going on right now. i am planning on having 3 more stories to this collection before it is finally complete! 
> 
> I hope you all love this short one! have a good read everyone!


End file.
